


Three Becomes Four

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Baby Sarah, Beta Thor, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, alpha bucky, low key a/b/o/, no sex this time around, omega female reader, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: When Thor loses Jane...he loses himself and needs...some help.





	Three Becomes Four

The sight of Thor, the god of thunder on your doorstep one cold night in December was something you would never forget. The look of brutal anguish on his face, his scent bathed in distress and his red rimmed eyes was enough for you to open the door without hesitation and let him in.

Both you and your men had been expecting him for a few days now. His omega Jane had only passed three months back and you had heard from Sam how hard a time Thor had been having with his loss as well as trying to care for a newborn.

When Steve had offered him a place to rest his mind, Thor had surprisingly taken him up on it and now you see why, he is truly lost….so so lost and alone, you have never smelled a beta smelling so sad and heart broken and it’s no wonder the baby in his arms is crying so loudly, she can smell her fathers broken heart.

__________________

Thor spends the first few days in his guest bedroom, every room is scent sealed once the door is closed so none of you can smell the anguish rolling off him in waves nor can any of you hear his sobs over the loss of his omega.

What you offer is looking after little baby Sarah, Thor and Jane had proudly named her after Steve’s mother in honor of him being little Sarah’s godfather and you remember when they told him, how his eyes had teared up and he fought back outright crying as he thanked them and hugged them close.

When they named Bucky the second godfather you honestly don’t remember who ended up crying more, him or Steve.

Jane had been part of your outside pack and it was a sad loss to all of you, not just Thor. However little Sarah won’t calm down, Steve has tried taking her for walks around the block, Bucky has tried reading to her, nothing.

She refuses bottles, bats away any toys and the crying is starting to fray everyone's nerves just a bit, but your not giving up, when you start to sing to her softly, it seems to do the trick, by the end of the song, she is looking up at you with the same striking eyes Thor has with beautiful blonde hair that curls just slightly framing her little face.

Her eyes are red rimming and her cheeks are red from all the crying, but she’s calmer, she smells calmer and as she starts to soak into your calming scent, she cuddles you close and you do the same to her. Kissing over her little head and scenting her at the same time, such pure innocence is what fills your nose.

That’s how Steve and Bucky find you some time later, in front of the big bay windows you love so much, sitting in the little seat built into the window looking out it and watching the waves from the ocean wash up on shore as Sarah sleeps in your lap.

You turn your head to them when they sit down on the floor next to the window in front of you, you offer them a tired smile. “Hey sweethearts.”

“Hey baby.” Steve whispers so he doesn’t wake the baby, one of his hands caressing your ankle, making you sigh gratefully.

“Finally got her to sleep huh?” Bucky whispers, caressing your other ankle.

“Yeah finally.” You nod before yawning huge.

“Come down here, it’s been awhile since we did a cuddle pile.” Steve offers.

You bite your lip torn, “If this wakes the baby….” You trail off looking to Steve.

“I’ll take care of her then.” He offers and really you know he will so you slide down to the floor with them, keeping a good hold on Sarah and proceed to lay down on your back with her laying on your chest still sound asleep.

Both men saddle up next to you and finally your all snuggled….well almost all of you. As if reading your thoughts, or maybe it was everyone's scents that drew him out of his room. Thor comes out and...look so uncertain but, “C’mere Thor.” Bucky whispers, beckoning to him with his metal hand.

Thor is not a small person, he is in fact bigger then Steve and Bucky, looks every bit the alpha he is not. No beta is Thor's size, it’s just not heard of, but when he snuggles next to you after Bucky makes room for him and then he is snuggled by Bucky from behind he seems….so much smaller, but calmer..surrounded by all of you and your scents.

“Is this ok?” The brunette ask.

“Yes.” Is Thor’s simple answer, like it’s perfectly normal to be in a snuggle pile with you all and yet….it doesn’t feel strange or weird to have him or Sarah in it….it feels….complete somehow...in a way you didn’t even know it could until right this second...and looking to Steve and then glancing to Bucky….you can tell they are thinking the very same thing.

________________

It’s not a easy road, but somewhere along the way Thor and Sarah become a permanent part of your three way pack and suddenly it’s not three of you anymore, but four of you...plus one little one, and it’s beautiful.


End file.
